roblox_vehiclesfandomcom-20200214-history
APEX Tridion
The APEX Tridion is a 7-seat crossover produced by APEX Motors & Electronics and was put onto the library on January 1, 2018 by Itzt. The FX and GX trims were then released on March 27, 2018 as the replacement to the Boken with a minor facelift. This vehicle is somewhat based off the Kia Sorrento and Dodge Journey. The Tridion is the first APEX model to have a key fob, allowing for a more secure car compared to other models. This allows for the driver to lock doors remotely as in a real car, along with a working car alarm. These features also include a remotely-operated trunk switch and user seat feature, which will respawn any person who attempts to steal it. Also, it is the first model that did not have the full trim lineup released at the same time. Models currently available include the base FX and GX. Both are powered by a 2.0 L I4 transverse-mounted turbocharged engine which is shared with the Caprea GX. Trims FX The FX base model is the most economical model in the Tridion lineup. It includes split-folding 60/40 second row bench seats, allowing for access to the third row bench. The last row can fold down when not in use, allowing for increased cargo capacity. Inside, the FX has the APEXHUB infotainment system with a dual display. The dual displays allow rear seat passengers to watch television while the vehicle is turned on, linked to the infotainment system from folding screens in the ceiling. Normally, a feature like this is found on a minivan, not on a crossover! GX The GX trim is virtually identical to the FX trim, except that it has fog lamps and some more chrome trim. GTE The GTE is the next step up from the GX trim. This trim will have more standard features compared to the standard model. Also, it will be a plug in-hybrid, meaning that the engine may be smaller and it will have a battery electric motor paired with it, mated to a continuously variable transmission (CVT). This model is yet to be released and is believed to still be under development. PHEV The Tridion PHEV is a full-on hybrid SUV that is expected to share similar features with the GTE plug-in hybrid. Unlike the gasoline model, it will have a 1.5 L I-4 engine rated at 185 hp with a battery electric motor rated at 115 hp- based off the Mitsubishi Outlander PHEV. This vehicle will be the most powerful model in the lineup, with a combined rating of 300 horsepower. Thanks to the electric motor, it will also be fuel efficient with best-in class fuel economy. It is yet to be released at the time of writing and it will be released as a 2019 model. Legacy New trim for 2019, unchanged from the 2018 model years. Discontinuation As an unexpected surprise, all tridion models were taken off-sale due to outdated tech, and broken components, the new SUV is still a work in progress by Cereal_Tree, formerly known as "MonsterLuck", the project still remains as unnamed.Category:SUV Category:Vehicles made by APEX Automotive Category:Hybrid vehicles